


Young God

by ArinaKuga



Series: Playlist Set [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Chaelisa ultimate wingwomen, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Momo is in denial, minor chaelisa, minor mihyun, no angst i don't think, squint for chaelisa, squint for mihyun, they're pretty much on a date but they don't know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinaKuga/pseuds/ArinaKuga
Summary: Two gods in need of a break and found themselves becoming human for the night.





	Young God

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the chance to read this. This is the second installment for the playlist set and I'm ngl, it was a bit hard for me to write this one because I'm an idiot that has no plan or whatsoever. But overall, I'm proud of the end result of it. hopefully, you guys will like it too :D Loosely based on Greek gods as you can tell and me butchering it up to fit the narrative. Sorry if the grammar is weird, I'm still learning and improving as I write along the way.
> 
> As usual, you can listen to the song if you want to get a feel of it, but if you don't want to it's okay too :)  
[Young God (Halsey)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bUhJRQSs6UQ)  
[Moodboard](https://twitter.com/anothingqueer/status/1187746477399052288)

Momo has been watching the battlefield from the first moment she existed until now. She sees how clouds of ash and smoke covers the sky when mankind broke out into these petty fights and wars, in honor of whatever it is they believe in. Even though she’s considered as the goddess of war, she could never fathom why these people would resort to something as cruel and barbaric as wars to settle their problems.

Her job, as most humans like to misinterpret, is not to entice them to war, but to record the war that had transpired. Observing them from above, writing the chronology of it and recording the countless lives perished in this destruction; small gods work.

From one war to another she records them, weeps with them, enraged at them for choosing such a chaotic way to solve their simple problems. That’s why she’s depicted to have such a temper, but it’s a justified kind of anger.

There’s no break from work because the world is just that shitty. And so, she lays here tired to the bone, behind on her work because she doesn’t have the energy to do it. Her head is on Sana’s lap, the goddess playing with her hair as she laments about the problem of the world.

“I just want a break, even for a day you know?” she sighs, eyes drooping from Sana's fingering motion…in her hair. _Let’s not go there Momo. _“Like, dissociate from everything, kind of break.”

Sana hums, listening but also quite distracted by something. Momo knows this because she has her thinking face on. It’s a matter of waiting whether she’s going to voice her thought or not. So, she waits, watching Sana making various expressions as fast as her thought goes, which is funny as hell; she’s _really_ sleepy.

“I have an idea.”

Momo hums, almost losing consciousness but tries her best to stay awake.

“How about we turn into a human?”

It was a daring plan, what Sana had suggested.

Momo’s eyes pop wide open. She sits up and looks at her friend, bewildered, “human? Why?” She can think of a thousand different things to do than this, like hanging out with Nayeon in the underworld, hanging out with Tzuyu in her forest or even learn to create something from Chaeyoung’s forge.

Momo couldn’t think of a reason as to why Sana wanted to do something as dangerous or even downright stupid as turning into a human. She wants to take a break sure, but not permanently. Unless she’s curious about something.

She’s known her for millennia now, always gets roped into one of her plans. Being the goddess of wisdom and knowledge, her need to know is second to none. Momo almost lost her title because Sana had the bright idea to take Jihyo’s lightning and drop it in one of the enchanted lakes. Her reason, will it melt in water like dust or will it stay in shape? She has the intelligence, but that doesn’t mean she knows how to use it.

“Why not?”

She tried to rack her brain for an answer. There’s no law forbidding them from being human. They can change their form to anything they want, but to be human, they must strip themselves of their power in order to even step foot on earth, leaving them as vulnerable as them. That’s why no gods would ever be willing to be human. Until now.

“You know why.”

Sana pouted at her, enticing her to agree with whatever plan she’s cooking inside that beautiful brain of hers. She sighed out, already knowing what her answer will be, but that doesn’t mean she’s going to give it easy like that. She has a reputation to maintain.

“Why don’t _you_ tell me why you want to do this,” she asked Sana. Surely being the goddess of wisdom and intelligence, she would have a good reason for it.

“Maybe it’ll be fun, being human. No responsibility, no nothing. Isn’t that what you want? A break.”

“I literally told you that I want a break from _them_.”

Sana pouted, “but isn’t hanging out around here defeats the purpose of taking a break? Cause you’re still connected to your work no matter what.” When Momo still won’t budge from the idea she continued, “We can’t really shut it off any other way than this. It’ll be like a clean slate, even for just half a day.”

Momo looked at her with the most unconvinced look known to mankind, but Sana just smiled at her, trying to placate her friend’s growing irritation. Momo’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times, speechless. But deep down, an unnamed feeling rose up to her throat, feeling so much of _something_ for the other goddess. Mina once told her it’s love, being the goddess of love and all. Momo ignored her.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Sana jumped from her seat and came close to her, almost nose to nose—lips to lips if she pressed forward.

She pushed the goddess away for space because she can feel herself getting hot under the collar. “Yes Sana, I’m in.” Before Sana could do her victory dance Momo stopped her with a warning, “but only for half a day. Not more than that.”

Sana gave her a big smile, “of course, trust me on this.”

* * *

And so, they plan. Sana more than Momo because it wasn’t her idea in the first place. She’s lounging on the settee, Mina fluttering around busy with her work.

“Is this a good idea?”

Mina looked at her to elaborate, hands still busy. “I mean, it’s not the first time anyone has ever done this. But usually, it’s because they _had_ to, not _want_ to. But Sana is so determined to do this, it’s kind of scary.”

“You weren’t really denying her that hard either, so,” Mina mindlessly mumbled, as she wrote something in her note.

“You know I can never say no to her.”

Mina scoffed, smirking at her and goes back to work.

“What was that?”

“What was what?”

Momo felt her temper flared, the other part of her waking up from its slumber, annoyed at her friend. “Just tell me before I lose my temper, Mina,” Momo warned, but Mina only looked at her bored.

“I’ve told you before about this, you don’t want to listen.”

“Love?”

Mina hummed her agreement, now focused on her. Momo preferred when she’s busy with her work instead of looking at her like she’s trying to pick at her soul. “I don’t love her like that.”

“I’m the goddess of love.”

“So?”

Mina sighed out through her nose, exasperated at how in denial her friend is. “You’re being very difficult right now.”

“Your credibility was tarnished when you didn’t even realize Dahyun was in love with you,” Momo smirked at her. “So, I’m sorry if I’m not taking you seriously.”

“Touché.”

They’re staring at each other now. Both too stubborn to back down. But in the end, Mina looked away, continuing with her work and ignoring Momo. Momo pumped her fist because she won, prompting an eye-roll from the other goddess.

“If you’re so worried about this why don’t you ask her what she’s planning?”

“She’s being vague with me. Usually, when she does that, she’ll chew me out if I asked too much. I’ve learned my lesson,” she shuddered at the memory where Sana ignored her for a week because Momo kept pestering her. It was pure torture not being able to talk with the goddess, might be more torturous than being punished by Jihyo.

Suddenly the balcony door burst open, startling her enough that she almost fell on her butt. She was about to unleash her wrath until she saw her; Dahyun, in all her godly…glory.

“Honey! I’m home—oh hey Momo,” she greeted brightly while making her way towards Mina, plopping on her lap.

“Hey, Dahyun.” Momo waved at her. Her sunny disposition makes it hard for Momo to be annoyed at her.

“Where have you been?” Mina asked Dahyun, enamored by the girl on her lap. If they don’t know who Mina is, they would’ve thought Dahyun is the goddess of love with how devoted Mina looks at her.

“Oh, I went to—” Momo zoned out of their conversation, observing them. She doesn’t know why (she does) but whenever she sees how affectionate they are with each other, Momo has this deep-seated feeling of longing in her chest. A longing for what? She herself doesn’t know (she knows). Too deep in thought she almost didn’t hear Mina calling for her.

“Momo.” When she looked up, Dahyun’s face was flushed while Mina’s hand disappeared inside her toga.

Momo cringed, feeling absolutely fucking annoyed by this. Every. Fucking. Time. “Really? Right in front of my ambrosia?” Mina had the audacity to smirk at her, fondling Dahyun’s breast as if to say, ‘she’ll never experience this unless she does something’. Which Momo doesn’t even want to in the first place, not with Dahyun, of course. She rolled her eyes at how petty her friend is.

“Go,” Mina commands and bit Dahyun’s shoulder, the goddess keened on her lap. Momo sighed at their antic, thanking them and left as the two lovers change position on the settee she sat on.

* * *

It’s 7 pm and she’s in the garden where they traverse through to the human realm, ironically it's an iron gate. But usually as animals because that doesn’t require any power stripping.

The sun descended slowly behind mountains, painting the sky an orange hue, illuminating the garden. She’s having second thoughts now about doing this. The risks outweigh the benefits if they were to go through with it.

She kneeled and picked a flower, twisting its stem as she thinks more about it. What if they run into trouble with some overly aggressive human? What if Sana got hurt? What if they di—Momo stopped her thoughts from going there. Couldn’t stomach it even. She knows how dangerous humans can be.

A shadow loomed above her, but it doesn’t startle her, so in tune with the goddess that Momo could feel her coming with every step. “Momo, you ready?”

She turned around and took in the face of her friend (more). Gorgeous, as the sunset shines down upon them, making her look more ethereal than she is. But that’s just how heavenly beings are supposed to be; enchanting. Mina would’ve smitten her where she stands if she knew what Momo’s thought process is.

She kept quiet and Sana noticed this, kneeling beside her. “You okay?”

“Promise me that we’ll be okay.”

Sana looks at her, puzzled by the request. Momo extends her pinky finger, a human tradition of keeping promises that she and Sana adopted because they like how it meant (and how Sana smiles after every promise she makes with her).

Sana reached out and intertwined their pinkies, her expression soft, “I promise.”

They stay like that for a couple of minutes, Sana’s presence calming her down considerably. If anyone she could trust to do something as stupid as this, it would be Sana, her goddess of wisdom.

“I’m ready.”

* * *

The process of it isn’t really that hard. It’s just uncomfortable because she can feel how her power trickles through her veins into one of her most treasured possession.

A ring that Sana gave her made from the most powerful substance on earth, created by Chaeyoung herself using her fire and forge. A gift of friendship Sana had said.

Sana’s power was put into a necklace that Momo gave her, a necklace she got from her first trial to godhood. She never took it off from the moment Momo clasped the lock.

They descend, hand in hand. The city lights that they admired so much from above coming into view as they got closer. They land in an alleyway, the smell of the city’s air penetrating her nose makes her cringe; smoke and concrete. Her leg is a bit wobbly as she walks, for the first time she felt powerless and small in this world. When they got out of the alleyway, Momo was struck at how different the world is compared to a millennium ago.

Buildings, tall and mighty, penetrates the sky that she thought it would reach their haven. People bustling about in the streets, like ants, that Momo had trouble knowing where it starts and where it ends. She knew how cars work, having seen the invention of it from the start but the newest ones look different than what she’s seen before. When she looked at Sana, curious about her reaction, she couldn’t help but stare at how delightful she seemed as she took in the world around her.

“Now can you tell me what the plan is?” Momo had to ask, looking away, trying to calm her racing heart because of the people around them (because of Sana). Sana was startled out of her reverie, looking at Momo and giving her the biggest and most exhilarating smile ever. Momo hoped she doesn’t get a heart attack by the end of this night.

“Not here. Let’s go somewhere where we can sit and talk.”

* * *

They stumbled upon a hole in the wall restaurant. The place is small and cozy, smelling of hearty foods. There’s not a lot of people inside, making it the perfect place for the two goddesses to discuss, whatever it is they want to discuss. They took a seat at the far end of the place, a little nook just for the two of them. Momo can feel something peculiar in the pit of her stomach, nervousness? Sana looked at her with a guilty expression.

“So?”

The other goddess was also nervous, from what she can tell. Wringing her hands together as her eyes darted anywhere else but Momo’s, legs jittery that she almost shook the table. Before Sana could open her mouth, a waitress came to give them the menu. The distraction is welcomed as they busied themselves perusing the menu, staving the inevitable.

Everything on here sounds mouthwatering, but she settled with pork feet because Dahyun once told her it’s delicious—Dahyun being the only god that can come and go to the human world as she pleased without risking anything because she’s considered as a messenger of the gods.

When they finished ordering, that’s when the magic happens.

“Why don’t we just… ‘wing’ it.”

Momo felt cold sweat drip down her back, “you’re joking right?”

Sana shrugged, puffing her cheeks to make herself look innocent while Momo’s temper slowly simmering. “Give me one good reason why we’re winging what is possibly going to be the most dangerous moment of our life.”

“I want to feel out of control.”

“You already are!” The other patron looked at her outburst. Sana trying to calm her down by intertwining their hands together. That shuts Momo up fast.

Sana began explaining as fast as she can, “I’ve been cooped up in that library for too long, doing research and updating the archive, I’m tired too,” sighing at the end of it. Momo sees it, the subtle bags under her eyes; more prominent since they’re human.

Momo understands her, she does. All that knowledge of the world on how to make it into a better place. But she has no way of using it other than recording and archiving it, it’s pure torture for Sana.

However, Momo suspects there’s more to this than that, so, she squints at her, waiting for her to explain more. “I’m also curious about what it’s like to be human.” There’s the kicker; her curiosity.

Momo sighed, rubbing her temple with her free hand, “why am I here?”

“Because I trust you and I want to experience this with you, like always.” That considerably calmed her down, somewhat. “And you also want to take a break, so here we are.”

Momo couldn’t disagree with her on that. The moment they step down on earth, her head is calm. There’s nothing to think about but the next step on what they’re going to do. No connection with any war happening in anywhere, just a clear head. Or in other words, her head is empty.

A waitress came with their food, a girl in her twenties, setting it down between them. “You guys are cute.” That threw her off the rail quick.

“U-uh what?” Momo managed to stammer out.

The waitress smiled at them, “you guys are a cute couple, it’s a refreshing sight.” Before Momo could explain that they were in fact _not_ a couple, the chef called for the waitress to take orders. “Enjoy your food,” she bowed and left.

Momo took a chance and glanced towards Sana. Her heart soars at how flushed the other goddesses’ cheeks are. When she turned fully Sana grins at her and digs into her food, not saying a word about what had just transpired. Momo digs into her food too, using her left hand because her right was occupied by Sana’s, didn't even have the thought to let go. She’s left-handed, so it doesn’t really bother her anyway.

When they finished eating and Momo gave the waitress a pretty hefty tip, they make their way south. Aimless as they take in their surroundings. Most of the stores are closed because it’s about to be nighttime but that doesn’t matter for the two small gods strolling through the street. The ones that kept open turned on their neon lights with colorful flashes illuminating the area making it looked drowned in its colors. It’s fascinating for them to finally be able to see the world they observed from above since millennia ago.

“It’s actually calming isn’t it?”

Momo hummed her agreement, their hands still connected since all those hours ago because Momo doesn’t want Sana to get lost (excuses). “It’s been a long time since I’ve felt this relaxed. Disconnected from everything.” Sana chuckled, the sentiment relatable.

Suddenly she got tugged back, Sana stopping in place reading a flyer plastered to a pole. “This looks interesting Momoring.”

When Momo examined it, she’s intrigued by it too. There’s a parade near the pier, the county celebrating their national holiday. That’s why there’s a lot of people meandering around in costumes when she thought about it. Sana looked at her with a pout and Momo knew what she wanted; she always does.

“Why not, we got nothing else to do.” The other goddess smiled at her and tugged her towards the pier, Momo letting herself be pulled.

* * *

It’s packed for sure. They have to squeeze through a throng of people to even get anywhere. Momo is a bit nervous because of how many humans congested in one place but the hand in hers calmed her down a bit.

Strings of pennant and fairy lights decorated around the pier making it look merrier. There are vendors selling food and wares littering the side and the smell distracted her a bit because she’s hungry again even though she already ate. She spots a corndog stand—a delicacy, Dahyun told her once—that she immediately wanted to try, dragging Sana along with her.

She lets go of Sana’s hand for just a second to bring out her wallet to pay. When she’s done paying and looked back, Sana is gone. Her blood ran cold, knees weak and heart beating wildly in her chest. She gave the corndog to a person next to her, shoving through people while her head rapidly searches for familiar pink hair. She screamed her name, but the lack of answers added to her fear.

She stood in the middle of the crowd, deaf from all the sound but her heartbeat ringing in her ears. She couldn’t even feel the other goddess like how she used to, her human senses duller than her other counterpart. Bile started to rise in her throat as her mind conjured up scenarios after scenarios, one worse than the other. For the first time in forever, Momo felt utterly and truly alone.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around, it wasn’t the pink hair she recognized, but it’s a familiar face that she saw from the restaurant; the waitress, with another girl by her side.

“Hey! Nice seeing you here,” the waitress happily greeted her, but when she saw how scared Momo looks, she’s immediately concerned. “What’s wrong? Are you alright? Why are you crying?”

Momo didn’t even realize she was crying, “S-Sana.”

Thankfully the waitress understood her. “Your girlfriend? I saw her over there. Want me to bring you to her?” Momo gasped in relieved, nodding her head because she doesn’t know if she can even speak. The waitress pulled her along, her hand comforting.

When she sees Sana’s back, she lets go of the waitress and sprint towards the other goddess. Momo pulled her and squeezed her tight against her, relieve flooding through her veins.

“Momo?” Sana hugged back confused, even her voice adds to her relieve. Momo sighed out, pulled back and leaned forward, pressing their forehead together, eyes closed. She’s never been this close to Sana, too scared that the other goddess could pick up on her feelings, but she doesn’t care about that now because it feels natural to her; to them.

When Momo leaned back, she’s captivated by the flush of Sana’s cheeks. “Where were you?” She breathed out softly, no trace of anger in her voice.

Sana was so flustered at how close Momo is that she stuttered her words, a first, “I-I uh, saw these and thought we should have it.” In her hands are two beautifully crafted flower crowns made from wildflowers. “It reminded me of our crowns back home.” She proceeded to put it on Momo’s head and Momo still doesn’t look away, the tension palpable. Sana was biting her lip and Momo doesn’t know if she can hold herself back anymore.

But then she remembered, that they’re not alone when she heard shuffling of feet behind them. The moment was broken, both pulling back from each other, flushed and embarrassed.

Momo gave a shy smile to the waitress, “thank you, for leading me back to her…”

“Rosé and this is my girlfriend Lisa,” she gestured to the tall girl behind her, “And it’s no problem really,” Rosé grinned at them.

“Well, I’m Momo and this is Sana.”

“Is this your first time in this city?” Rosé asked.

She glanced at Sana for an answer, but Sana is looking at her feet. “Um, yeah, that’s why I was scared that I lost her. It’s a pretty big place,” Momo answered, her cheeks tints when Sana squeezed her hand.

Suddenly Lisa pipes up from the back, “You can hang with us if you want. We can help show you around the place.”

Momo is a bit hesitant to accept the offer and Rosé saw this. “Lisa, they’re on a date, we shouldn’t be asking that,” she reprimanded her girlfriend. “It’s okay if you don’t want to, we understand.”

Before Momo can get a word in, Lisa smacked her own forehead and apologized, “Gosh, I didn’t think of that. Anyway, there’s a fair at the end of the pier. You guys should go there cause it’s a really fun dating spot.”

“Lisa’s right, you guys should go there,” Rosé encouraged them and then she makes eye contact with Lisa, communicating non-verbally from the way their eyebrows moved. “Oh, would you look at the time, we need to head off somewhere,” Rosé suddenly spouted out and she’s not even wearing a watch. She then hugged both Momo and Sana, “It is so nice to meet you guys. Hope we can see each other again.” After she lets go, she pulled Lisa along, the girl sputtering out her goodbye. They came and go like a whirlwind, but a helpful one.

“I guess we’re going to the fair than?” Momo asked, too shy to look at Sana.

“I guess so.” They exchanged smiles and head towards the fair, hand in hand.

* * *

They arrived at the fair and it’s like a brand-new world for them. Sana bought her a new corndog on the way to compensate for the one that got away and it lifts her mood up immediately. Much like the pier, the fair has the same layout with booths selling all kinds of treats and trinkets by the side. But what piqued Momo’s interest is the game booths.

All kinds of prizes are on display on the shelves with varying types of animals and sizes. Mina would have a field day here playing to compete with people, trying to win first prize for Dahyun because she is just that bloodthirsty.

Sana stopped at one of the booths and stares at a cute blue teddy bear perched up on top of a shelf; a first prize item. It’s a shooting range where they have to shoot the ducks on a rotating belt. If they managed to shoot five ducks, they’ll win first prize.

Momo immediately puts money down on the counter to play it. The teenager behind the counter gave her the toy gun and drones on the instruction on how to use it. Momo waved him off, took aim for the innocent toy ducks merrily rotating on the conveyer belt. They won’t know what hit them.

Her first shot hits the duck square in the middle. She pumped her fist, confidence boosted. Her second shot barely hits but it managed to topple the duck over. She missed on her third, fourth and fifth shot, however. Her blood is pumping now, temper steadily rising with every miss. When she finished her bullets, she paid for more again, and again, and again.

“This game is rigged,” she dug into her wallet for more money. “I swear my aim isn’t always this off,” she muttered.

“That’s because your spear is a homing missile Momo,” Sana chuckled. She pushed Momo to the side and put down her own money. She grabbed the gun from Momo, reload it and got all the ducks within a few minutes. Momo watched, slack-jawed and a little _something_ in the pit of her stomach.

“H-how did you?”

The teenager gave the bear to Sana with glee, probably because he wants them to leave his booth. Sana gave the bear to Momo. “I was curious with how archery worked, so I asked Tzuyu to teach me about it,” she winked at Momo. “The lesson paid off then.”

Momo pouts but took the bear anyway, “I wanted to win it for you.”

Sana sidled up to her, grabbing her fingers and playing with it, “The reason why I looked at the bear was because _I_ wanted to get it for _you_.”

Momo blushed, her heart thundering in her chest, squeezing the toy close, “thank you.”

“Anything for you.” Suddenly Sana lets go and turned around, “I think I want to try cotton candy. Let’s go?”

* * *

They don’t know how they got here, but one thing leads to another and now they’re on the beach walking side by side as the water slowly rises and licking their feet. The moon is finally high up and the stars look more visible littering the night sky. Momo swears, if she squints a bit, she can see their home from down here.

She didn’t even realize they already stopped until Sana pulled her arm to sit next to her on the ground. They enjoy the silence together. The sound of the fair far in the background muffled by the oceanic breeze.

She’s deep in her thoughts, reflecting on today’s events. She got the break that she wants, the total detachment of her job and responsibility because she’s tired of humanity. But as she observed them more, she realized, she doesn’t really know them at all.

Forming her bias from only one side of the spectrum—violence—but they prove to be so much more than that. She has a newfound respect for her job now, remembering back previous wars she had recorded, that not all of them were fought with a sense of destruction but also with purity.

Another realization that she has from today’s adventure is that she is truly, irrevocably, irrefutably in love with Sana. She has always known from the start, despite trying to deny it her whole life because she’s too scared to show her vulnerability to anyone else. But Sana is the exception, Sana has always been the exception.

She just wished it wasn’t the gripping fear of losing her that triggered Momo’s need to admit her undying love for the other goddess. Mina is going to have a field day if she knows what Momo is acknowledging to right now.

Sana gripped her hand, pulling Momo from her thoughts, “why didn’t you tell them?”

“Tell what?”

“Tell them, that we’re not together.”

Momo’s throat dried, didn’t think Sana would want to talk about it now. But she supposed as Sana looks at her with hope in her eyes, it’s better to let her know now than never. However, that doesn’t mean she was going to be easy about it. “You know why,” she smirked, gleeful that Sana finally feels what she felt, being a little shit all those times ago.

Sana snorted then pouts at her, “Momoring.”

But Momo could never deny her. “Because that’s what I want us to be,” she breathed out.

“Can you look at me?” Sana coaxed her. Momo turned her head and Sana is so close to her. “I want that too.” And so much more, but they don’t really need to say that.

Sana kissed her with a level of ferocity she didn’t think she had and Momo kissed back enthusiastically. When she tilts her head, Sana kissed deeper, licking her lips for entrance and Momo lets her. Within seconds she’s on her back now, with Sana hovering above her.

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” Sana panted out.

“Because I’m an idiot.” When Momo tried to catch those lips again, Sana stops her. Finger trailing down from her jaw to her neck and stopped at her collarbone, pressing her down.

“I love you, Momo,” Sana whispered, drip with reverence.

She stares at the goddess above her, divine, is all she thought, with how the moonlight shines down upon them. Even human, Sana still looks ethereal and, in that moment, Momo understands what it means to be devoted. The fear that she thought would conjure up if she heard those three words from Sana never came and Momo knew she was ready. She has been, a long time ago.

“I love you too, Sana.” They continued, getting heated by the second. She pushed herself up and pulled Sana to straddle her lap. She kissed her from her lips down to her neck, relishing in the stuttered breath Sana seems to let out whenever she nips a sensitive skin.

Sana whispered in her ear, “Do you think Jeongyeon would know if we defile her beach?”

Momo groaned, but before she could tell her not to ruin the mood and invite a catastrophe, a sudden rogue wave crashed against them and drenched them from head to toe. When she looked back to the ocean, it was as calm as it was moments ago.

Momo wanted to be angry because she got cock-blocked by the ocean, but Sana’s rumbustious laughter ringing in the air calmed her down (like always) and she can’t help but laugh too.

When they got back, soaked but still smiling, they fall into bed together. The ring on her finger feels heavier than ever as she drifts off to sleep with the smell of the ocean in Sana's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my pinned tweet for the playlist set or if u just want to be friends that's cool too @anothingqueer. If you found the meme, just know I've been dying to write that. There was supposed to be smut at the end but I'm like, eh, this is too sweet :')


End file.
